Dark Horizon
by Constrictoro
Summary: All three prequels seen from the eyes of the saga's most mysterious character: Palpatine. What he did, thought, said in the shadows. Meant to be more interesting than simply a character's POV; instead meaning to surprise enough to keep interesting. RR PLZ
1. Black Dawn

Author's Notes: It is not my intention to simply make a fic about Palpatine's thoughts and doings during these three movies; but to also create plot points that–though not thinking they are intended by the writers–that are not as easy to predict, and interesting. And naturally, I own none of this stuff.

Sand kicked up on the desert planet, located in the outer rim, sending it floating up like dust: a storm would be coming, he could sense it. He had tracked down the presence he had felt to this point; it must be one of the people in this small crowd.

Most people hurried about, trying to buy or trade goods before the storm. One seemed of particular interest, and he allowed the force to guide his steps to land right in front of a women fairy young in age. So she truly did have the force with her, it was a wonder she hadn't learned to use it more than he could feel, even without being taught the ways of the Jedi. No time could be wasted, he saw this as simply delivering a message as soon as possible.

"May I ask who owns the supplies you are selling?" He inquired, his voice was warm and polite, with the flair of the way one might speak from a planet closer to the core of the galaxy, or the inner rim. But something beneath it was anything but normal. Despite the desert sun, everything felt as though it was going dark, sucking in all light around it.

She felt this presence before even looking up, though her expression showed no sign of concern, he could feel the hairs on her head prickle, her heart knowing something was not at all normal by this man. When she spoke, he was surprised she could keep her tone from breaking into a small yelp of freight, from emotions he was feeling from the ever-conscious force that flowed from one end of the universe to the next. The sort of presence one feels on a dark night, walking home alone, who then dismisses it in the day's blinding glance to only be a fantasy.

"I am a slave owned by the Hutt known as-"

The microscopic life forms within each of her cells heard the calling of the specific current that was flowing through him, indeed from him. The women seemed to all of a sudden feel faint. Pointless for a Hutt to try and make extra money off goods, they would only gamble them away. He would have to find a way to negotiate with the Hutts later. All of these thoughts were going through his mind, as something very interest happened. All of the light that seemed to be sucked out of the living day returned to greet each and every microscopic life form, a rush of power the galaxy was not familiar with seemed to envelope the entire area as the storm arrived. The force could simply work through him, work for him, doing it all on it's own. So simple, really.

The women, now feeling stronger instead of weak ran to take cover. Palpatine, could not let her leave without asking a second question.

"What is your name?"

She did not answer, but only ran, but he felt it. She thought it, even without speaking:

Skywalker. Skywalker. Skywalker.

-

Palpatine, lord of the Sith, was interrupted in his thoughts by the sight of two transparent figures illuminating on his handheld transmitter. They were complaining about the Jedi he had sent to them. If their leader wasn't weak enough, the others were worse, making them all the less affective, and yet more complying. He ordered the Jedi to be killed, that was the only purpose of sending them here. So he could persuade to Senate to move against them more effectively, more willingly, with himself as their leader. This part of his plan was all too easy, all too perfect, the force simply opened up for him. He always knew when to move, and never grew anxious. If one plan was blocked, it would simply be moved for a better one to move into place.

Like the first blue rays of dawn on any planet with only one sun, the first red rays were now just becoming visible in a new type of horizon. One that would shine darkness over a galaxy of those who sought to shine the light to blinding levels. Right now, only those experienced, recognizing it to be what it was, could even believe it was not merely a trick of the light. But he did know better, all was happening as it had before. The way it had when the Sith had first emerged almost two thousand years ago. The legends he knew even back to those times, the wars they fought, the conflicts they won and lost, and eventually left to lurk in the shadows; only waiting for their chosen one to arrive, knowing one day he would have to. Then, two hundred years ago, he was there. And the Sith would at last be given their justice. The justice they had waited so very long for. A dark horizon.

Author's Notes: Remember to please review my stories. They let me know people are reading them, and gives me motivation to continue. Thanks a lot.


	2. Rise of Fire

Author's Notes: Not all facts about the Star Wars galaxy are my own idea in this fic.

Palpatine walked across dark plains; this planet was one of the less friendly ones, even though it was within the Republic now. All the same, the force lead him, as it had before, to walk right up to a figure. Despite the night's lighting, the small figure was illuminated by the fire he was twirling. Fire on both ends, nearly burning any feature of his body each time.

"It normally takes Jedi reflexes to obtain such skill for you species." He said to the boy.

The child stopped, and grinned at him with sharp teeth.

"My brother is a Jedi." He said, "But they wouldn't take me, they said I was too old. But I don't want to leave, unlike him, they train you to fight for the Republic. And they dislike our clan."

"I see." Palpatine said, "They don't like you because of how you've treated your enemy clan, is that it? That is why you live in the forrest?"

The boy nodded.

"The Republic sides with them." He said, "My brother was a traitor to us."

"So, your clan is out of power, now." He said, "Why haven't you gone against them, even if the Republic does back them?"

"It is impossible." The boy said.

Palpatine's smile faded into a growl.

"Not for the Sith." He said, "Come with me."

They walked for much time, with the boy complaining that he didn't wish to try. But what he soon realized was that Palpatine was not offering him anything, he was merely telling him what he would do if he liked it or not. He could feel the wild fury within the boy; an animal just looking for the way out of his cage. He said he did not like Palpatine often, that as soon as he got loose he would burn him to prove this.

The electric shackles were eventually removed, being placed on him when he had tried to sneak away again. But instantly, as soon as he realized he was free, he was given a large stick; set completely on fire except for a few small notches in the middle. The boy moved the stick quickly, trying not to get burned. Palpatine kicked him right into the village of his enemies.

Many saw him, but couldn't stop the mad whirl of flame. Tents burned quickly, people run. The boy tried to just drop the stick, but found it was strapped to each of his wrists. He tried to put it out by striking it against tents, people, anything. Eventually all were fleeing the chaos, as the last notches struck his hands, filling him with burning pain. And then, it went out. Palpatine had put it out with his own bare hands.

"Those who play with fire," He said, "Get burned."

As he unstrapped his wrists, the shocked boy looked up at him, and smiled. Many might be repulsed by such a behavior of him, but Palpatine could see his potential.

-

All of this went across Palpatine's mind, as his apprentice entered. He had tamed the animal to do his bidding after that night, trained him to do tricks, to hunt down enemies, and proved to by the apprentice he needed right now. His title, something only awarded to Sith Lords, described him perfectly. A mauling animal, that was all. He did not dare to reveal his true identity to someone like him. He did not even know how his foolish apprentice would take it.

"Our trouble with our friends from the Trade Federation has required for you assistance, once again, my apprentice." He said.

The response of his apprentice was unquestioning and respectful.

"There is no task too great for the Sith, my master." He said.

His weapon, loaded with duel Sith crystals, hung limp at his belt. Double-ended lightsabers were normally used to train Jedi to master caution, at a non-harmful power range. Such an object was normally just as dangerous to the wielder, as it was to the opponent, if not more so. But not for the Sith. Not for Darth Maul.

And as his tiny hologram appeared once again, complaining about the lost ship, as killing the Jedi was simply too hard a task for them, even though he himself could convince the Chancellor to create his own downfall, Palpatine quoted this fact again: Not for the Sith.


End file.
